All Over Again
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Memories are something that made us who we are, and when Bella loses her's without any warning she has to rebuilt the life she once had in Forks before she lost her memory. But, does she really want to know? and what does her life has anything to do with certain Quileute guys? what will she find in the missing spots of her mind? what was she hiding all those moths ago?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated M because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Memories. In a way, they made you who you are. When Bella first met Edward she had no idea what to think of him, she knew he was different and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She decided to keep him at arms length. Unfortunately for Bella, life for her doesn't seem easy anymore and she has to rebuilt her life in Forks after she loses her memory. But the question is, does she really wants to know? and what does her life has anything to do with certain Quileute guys?

**Pairing: **Bella X Sam

**Warnings:** None at the moment. -...-

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 11-08-13**

* * *

_[I think-I think when it's all over,_

_It just comes back in flashes, you know? _

_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. _

_It just all comes back._

_But he never does._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen._

_It's not really anything he said or anything he did._

_It was the feeling that came along with it._

_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again._

_But I don't know if I should._

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? _

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

_I guess I just lost my balance._

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._

_It was losing me]_

_- I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift -_

* * *

**Prologue**

**_- Remembering -_**

**_(And Forgetting)_**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I remember everything, yet I remember nothing. It's all rather too confusing but there is nothing I can do.

My first memory of this place is when I arrived and Charlie went for me to the airport. He looked just the same.

I remember meeting -or re-meeting- Billy Black and his son Jacob Black.

I remember Dad telling me Jacob had built the red truck.

I remember Dad telling me the red truck was my 'welcome back' present. I loved it.

I remember my first day of classes in Forks High. I remember being scared and people everywhere looking at me like a shiny new toy. I hated it.

I remember my day had been pretty good until lunch. Five beautiful figures had came into the cafeteria as if the owned the place, and judging by their looks, they most likely did. They were all dressed in very expensive clothes -the little pixie more than the others- and held themselves with a lot of pride it almost hurt to look at them.

It was unnatural.

Yet no one else seemed to notice it.

I remembered that Jessica told me who they where and that it would be better for me to stay away from them.

And I was exactly what I was going to do.

I remember that after lunch I had Biology and Mike had offered to show me the way. He was a nice guy. But not my type.

I remember that as soon as I stepped inside of that room I saw that unnatural beauty.

I remember Jessica saying he was Edward Cullen.

I remember him looking at me with so much hunger and desire, it was different from the normal lust I knew teenagers experienced from time to time due to hormones. His was... darker... twisted in a way I was sure didn't wanted to be part of.

I remember the teacher ordering me to seat next to him and both of us inching away from each other.

I remember that as soon as the bell rang he shot up from his seat and exited the room almost running.

If he hadn't, I would have done it myself.

I remember him being absent for a week or so before he decided to show his face to me again.

I remember being terrified.

I remember him trying to start a conversation with me.

I remember killing the conversation every time I could.

I remember looking into his eyes...

And then all of my memories became blurry.

I remember him saying to stay away.

Me refusing.

A car.

Snow.

An accident.

The hospital.

A doctor with cold hands and weird eyes.

My dad.

My car.

The beach.

Friends.

Someone telling me a silly legends I couldn't even remember anymore.

Port Angels.

A book.

Five guys surrounding me.

Italian food.

A grey Volvo.

Me confronting someone in the forest.

Going to someone's house.

A group of people playing baseball while thunders in rumbled in the background.

Three nomads.

Red eyes.

Someone mentioning I stunk... and someone else saying I smelled delicious.

A fight with Charlie.

Me traveling to Arizona with someone.

A call.

My mother's voice.

A ballet studio.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

And more Pain.

Fire in my veins.

Fire in my wrist.

Fire in the background.

A bite.

Then nothing.

A hospital bed.

A leg in a cast.

Someone sitting next to me.

My mother.

My father.

Forks.

Prom.

Red Spots.

A birthday.

A party.

Presents.

Plane tickets.

A small box.

Paper.

Cut.

Paper cut.

Blood.

Finger.

I made my finger bleed.

I cut my finger.

Black eyes.

Glasses braking.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

I was out of breath.

My hand...

My hand hurt.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Going home.

A week of pain.

A week of confusion.

A week of missing someone.

A week or worry.

Unexpected calm.

School.

A grey coat.

A grey Volvo again.

My red truck.

Someone asking to talk with me.

Leaving home.

Hiking.

Someone telling me hurtful things.

Was I not wanted?

Was I not loved?

Was everything a lie?

But what was a lie?

What was that wasn't a lie?

Where was I?

Who was that person?

Why it felt so cold?

And then...

I remember... being in the forest, I don't know why I was there, I knew I was just talking with someone, but... I don't know who... or why...

All I knew was that I had been hurt and that I had to get out of there but...

_Why did I felt so **empty**?_

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. This Is Life

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another eleven fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated M because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Memories. In a way, they made you who you are. When Bella first met Edward she had no idea what to think of him, she knew he was different and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She decided to keep him at arms length. Unfortunately for Bella, life for her doesn't seem easy anymore and she has to rebuilt her life in Forks after she loses her memory. But the question is, does she really wants to know? and what does her life has anything to do with certain Quileute guys?

**Pairing: **Bella X Sam

**Warnings:** -...-

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_Blah...-_ Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 11-11-13**

* * *

_[Life is a song - sing it. __Life is a game - play it._

_Life is a challenge - meet it. __Life is a dream - realize it._

_Life is a sacrifice - offer it. __Life is love - enjoy it.]_

_- Sai Baba_

* * *

**_Life Is This_**

**_- Pale-Face Beauty -_**

**_(I Won't Let You Get Hurt Again)_**

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

My head hurt, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, my chest hurt, everything hurt. And why?

Because of her.

Because of Isabella Swan.

I had not met her yet and she was already driving me crazy. I just knew her scent and it was driving me crazy. Lilies and freesias.

Why?

No even I knew that.

The Elders said it probably mean I was going to imprint on her, but then the idea was quickly thrown out of the window just as fast as it came. Why? simple.

Because she was white.

Don't misunderstand, I have nothing against her being a pale face, it doesn't really bother me. What bothers me is that I could have a Native American beauty like Leah Clearwater but instead I got a white girl with skin white as snow. And if that wasn't bad, the fact that she started hanging with vampires made it even worse.

My wolf had clawed and roared at me, demanding to go see the girl that drove us crazy and take her away from those damned bloodsuckers that were probably making her their dinner. It had been so hard to stop myself from going to get her but I somehow managed.

Paul and Jared at first made fun of me, but the they both imprinted and left me alone knowing that I was suffering. Jared had imprinted on a sweet girl that went to his school by the name of Kimberly 'Kim' RedFeather, he had just returned school after a week of absence due to his phase and had asked her for a pencil when BAM! imprint.

Paul's was different. I had just broken up with Leah, the woman I was engaged to and loved to pieces, and her cousin from the Makkah Reservation has come to help her with the wedding. When Emily Young -Leah's cousin- discovered I had called the engagement off she had come looking for me demanding to know the reason why I had broken Leah's heart, I had wanted to tell her the truth, to her and to Leah, but I couldn't, so I just told her I had felt Leah and I weren't really for each other and that she would find someone wake who deserved her than I ever did. Emily seemed to be convinced by this but then came back later demanding an answer once again. This went on and on for a while people started thinking she liked me, this of course had angered Leah and she had confronted her cousin, they later made up but the fact that Leah almost phased was still fresh in my mind, it hurt me know that I had broke her heart trying not to hurt her and in the end she would have to live with the same burden I was.

After a while of Emily not going all G. I. Jane on me, her little routine started once again, by now, Jared and Paul had phased already and I wasn't alone anymore. One time, Emily found me just after a leech had outrun me and I was pretty mad, I almost lost it, fortunately for me Paul was near and was able to calm me down, he was about to apologize to Emily for scaring her when BAM! he imprinted on her. At first Emily had pushed him away because he associated himself with me, but after talking with Leah and a couple of girls from here, Emily plainly refused to have any relationship with Paul due to his man-whore reputation. It had angered and hurt him deeply that his imprint thought of him like that but didn't backed off, he kept showing her that he cared and loved her. Eventually Emily grew tired and literally told him to fuck off, Paul had gotten beyond angry and phased right besides her. Emily was too close and ended up hurt.

Up until today, Paul still hasn't been able to forgive himself for hurting Emily like that, she already has, but Paul feels he shouldn't forgive himself, that is not right, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness.

"Hey! what are you thinking about boss man?" Paul asked me as I walked inside his and Emily's house.

"Hey, nothing really, just..."

"I bet he was thinking about the pale-face beauty" Jared winked at me and I tried to hide my raising blush with a cough "yes he was!"

"Aww, Alpha's in love" Paul grinned at me making me scowl.

"Leave him alone Paul!" Emily whacked her fiancé with the wood spoon she had on her hand, a small scowl in her face.

"Aw, Em!" Paul whined at her with a ridiculous pout.

"Come on Paul don't make that face! you are putting us wolfs in shame!" Jared laughed and I joined him.

"Hey! you do the same to Kim so shut it!" Paul glared at Jared who instantly shut up making me laugh a little more.

"Hello Sam, how are you?" Emily asked me sweetly offering me a muffin which I took.

"I'm good" I answered after swallowing the bite I had taken from the muffin, it was delicious, I wondered if Bella knew how to cook...

"SAM!" Paul's and Jared's yell startled me making me drop my muffin to the floor and I glared at them who had smug smiled on their faces while Emily laughed quietly behind her hand.

"What?" I grumbled eyes my muffin in the floor.

"Dude! we've been calling you for at least fifteen minutes now!" Paul laughed.

"He was totally thinking about pale-face beauty! come on man, the girl is driving you crazy and you don't even know her, have you ever seen her? in a photo or something?" Jared asked.

"Mmm... Billy showed me a photo from when she was thirteen" I muttered under my breath and both his and Paul's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me you are attracted to thirteen-years-old Isabella Swan?" Jared asked and I grimaced a little.

"Not really her, but... it difficult to explain, it's like I'm attracted to her person in general" I tried to explain " my wolf demands me to go get her"

"Then why don't you?" Paul asked "Chief Swan already knows our secret and if you tell him you probably will imprint on her daughter I'm sure he will help you, he hated that Edwin leech" that was true...

"I know but... what if I don't imprint on her?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sam, come on man, don't think like that, there must be a reason why you feel so attracted to her" Jared tried to reason "for example, before I imprinted on Kim her smell had made me notice her and before I knew it I already was asking her for a pencil, and then BAM! the most beautiful girl in the universe was mine" I blinked surprise at this.

"You never told us this before Jared" Paul said a little hurt that his best friend had hid this from him.

"Ehh... well, I was kind of embarrassed by the fact that her scent had attracted me" he blushed lightly and we all laughed "but seriously Sam, it been... what? ten months already? a year maybe? since you first started feeling this way about her, you need to meet her and get over with this"

"I agree with Jared, the worst that can happen is that you don't imprint on her" Emily tried to reassure me but I still felt nervous.

"I know, I know..."

"Hey! what if we go visit her right now? we can call Chief Swan and ask him for help" Paul proposed.

"That a great idea!" Emily clapped her hands excitedly "you will tell me e-" but she was interrupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen and I answered it seeing I was the closer to it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam? we have an emergency, Charlie says Bella left a note saying she went on a walk with Edward but they still aren't back" Billy Black said from the other side of the line and I felt my body freeze in terror, Bella was missing? "we... fear the leech did something to her" that was last thing I heard him say, I had ran out of the house undressing quickly and phasing.

_Boss! were should we look?-_ Paul asked as soon as he phased.

_Everywhere, don't let a single place out, not even the leeches territory-_ I growled angrily at the thought of them, I just hoped Bella was safe.

_Don't worry Sam, she's going to be fine, we'll find her-_ Jared tried to reassure me, but I wasn't getting any of that, I wouldn't calm down until I knew Bella was sound and safe.

We searched for Bella but didn't found her anywhere, even the leeches house was empty and I was starting to fear they had left and taken her with them, I was thrilled with the idea of the leeched gone, the idea of her gone? not so much.

_Hey! boss man! I think I have something!-_ Paul yelled over the pack mind and showed us a mental image of where he was and Jared and I immediately started running towards where Paul had caught her scent.

"A fuck! that hurt!" I heard a beautiful voice cry in pain through Paul's mind and my heart immediately constricted, was Bella in pain?

_There she is!-_ Jared exclaimed when he saw her and sent us an image of her in the floor clutching her hand, pain showing in her face.

"Ahhh... it's bleeding, ow, ow, ow" she cried a little more while she tried to get a piece of wood that has got stuck off her wounded hand "damn, it's going to get infected..."

Jared had tried to get a little closer to her but wasn't careful enough and his paw broke a wood stick that gave his location away. Bella had immediately spun around and when she saw him her face lost all color and she stood up as fast as she could.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to become bear food! oh shit, oh god damned fucking shit" she cursed shaking, she probably thought we were bears because the sun was already down and she couldn't see clearly.

_Wow, who knew the little thing had a mouth like that-_ Paul wolf-whistled, he was clearly as amused as everyone else if not more.

Jared once again moved trying not to scare her but it did the total opposite and she turned around and start running away.

"Fucking hell! I'm not going to stay here and become bear food" I heard her mutter under her breath, she was getting close to me and I was going to phase when she suddenly came from the bush besides me and her tiny frame slammed into mine. Her being obviously smaller and weaker fell into the cold floor making a loud noise and scrambled back when she saw me "I-I don't taste good!" she yelled at me failing her arms around "I swear to god you won't like the taste of me, I'm just bones!" she stammered nervously.

_Hah!if only she knew!-_ Paul laughed.

_I bet she would taste delicious to the big bad alpha wolf!-_ Jared joined him and I couldn't help but bark a laugh too, they were right after all.

Unfortunately for me, my laugh seemed to startle Bella and she once again started running away screaming for her life.

_Uhmm are you sure this is the same girl that hanged out with the leeched?-_ Paul asked confused.

_Uhh... y-yeah, she looks like the girl in the photo and hers is definitely the scent that has been driving me crazy this last year-_ I confirmed, but I too was confused, this girl sounded nothing like Charlie had described her.

_Uhm, guys? shouldn't we probably follow her? make sure she doesn't get lost again? she is technically still 'missing' you know?-_ Jared reminded us and we quickly followed her, but by the time we reached her again she had already left the forest and was in her father's arms crying about a big bear following her and almost eating her. The little thing was fast.

_At least she's safe-_ I muttered.

_Yeah, oh! by the way, did you imprinted on her?-_ I shook my head.

_Our eyes never met-_ I explained a little disappointed.

_It's okay man, at least the leeches are gone, you'll have a chance next time you see her-_ Paul tried to cheer me up.

_Yeah!-_ Jared agreed.

_You are right_- I just had to be patient, hopefully I wouldn't have to wait long.

Because the wolf as well as the man were getting tired of waiting...

We wanted Isabella Swan.

And we always get what we want.

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Forgetting And Regretting

**HULLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BACK! ****I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me dorks!**

**YEAH!**

**Well, you can probably see that I'm a little... hyper right now, so let me tell you why folks.**

**My parents goddaughter is going to be baptized soon and my parent have to be there, so we are flying all the way from Washington (State) to Mexico City in one night, that and I'm still not on my break so I needed to make up for the days I wasn't going to be there so let's just say I haven't slept in approximately... 50 hours, if not more, so excuse me there are mistakes in this chapter but I really needed to distract myself from... well, everything. Hopefully I will be well rested by Friday or Saturday and this chapter will be corrected by then, if not... well it won't...**

**ANYWAY!**

**And hopefully this break I'll be able to update more than one chapter.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated M because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **Memories. In a way, they made you who you are. When Bella first met Edward she had no idea what to think of him, she knew he was different and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She decided to keep him at arms length. Unfortunately for Bella, life for her doesn't seem easy anymore and she has to rebuilt her life in Forks after she loses her memory. But the question is, does she really wants to know? and what does her life has anything to do with certain Quileute guys?

**Pairing: **Bella X Sam

**Warnings:** -...-

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_Blah...-_ Wolf thinking(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 12-20-13**

* * *

_[Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes._

_Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow._

_Let reality be reality._

_Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like.]_

_- Lao Tzu_

* * *

**_Forgetting And Regretting_**

**_- This Is Life -_**

**_(Let Reality Be Reality)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

_I bet she would taste delicious to the big bad alpha wolf!-_ Jared joined him and I couldn't help but bark a laugh too, they were right after all.

Unfortunately for me, my laugh seemed to startle Bella and she once again started running away screaming for her life.

_Uhmm are you sure this is the same girl that hanged out with the leeched?-_ Paul asked confused.

_Uhh... y-yeah, she looks like the girl in the photo and hers is definitely the scent that has been driving me crazy this last year-_ I confirmed, but I too was confused, this girl sounded nothing like Charlie had described her.

_Uhm, guys? shouldn't we probably follow her? make sure she doesn't get lost again? she is technically still 'missing' you know?-_ Jared reminded us and we quickly followed her, but by the time we reached her again she had already left the forest and was in her father's arms crying about a big bear following her and almost eating her. The little thing was fast.

_At least she's safe-_ I muttered.

_Yeah, oh! by the way, did you imprinted on her?-_ I shook my head.

_Our eyes never met-_ I explained a little disappointed.

_It's okay man, at least the leeches are gone, you'll have a chance next time you see her-_ Paul tried to cheer me up.

_Yeah!-_ Jared agreed.

_You are right_- I just had to be patient, hopefully I wouldn't have to wait long.

Because the wolf as well as the man were getting tired of waiting...

We wanted Isabella Swan.

And we always get what we want.

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I blinked my eyes rapidly multiple times to get rid of the dizziness and blur and looked around me a second later unsure what to make of all this. I was standing _alone_ in the middle if the forest. A forest I couldn't even remember walking into. The sky looked almost dark and it was really cold, not that it never was in Forks but it seemed colder than usual. I frowned confused, wasn't I at school just a few minutes ago? and why do I feel like I've been sleeping for an eternity? and... and...

What the HELL is going on here!?

Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, Bella Swan cussing? yes, I did. To be honest, I'm usually not one to swear but seriously, how in the world did I ended up here? and when did I changed clothes? I'm sure this morning I put my grey skinny jeans and my favorite green sweater, now I was wearing plain jeans with a brown coat, that was horrible by the way, too fancy, when did I even got this thing? I don't remember buying it, and if I did, where in the wolrd I get the money? it looked very expensive and I was very sure I didn't asked Phil for money, I don't like to do that king of things, I have two legs and two arms that work perfectly well, I could earn money on my own just fine thank you very much.

Anyway, back to the main problem...

Something was wrong here, and it was really, really wrong.

I started walking forward hoping to find something or someone, so far the place seemed deserted but duh! I was lost in the middle of the forest. What were you waiting for silly Bella? I started wandering a little more and frowned confused when I felt something wet on my cheeks, was I crying? no, no, better yet, had I been crying? and if I had, why? okay, this is seriously freaking me out, and it was very difficult to freak me out, hello? chick with bad luck attracting the weirdest things ever? look at the Cullen's for example, I didn't really knew them -more like I just saw them and sat besides Edward Cullen for like a day- but everything about them screamed weird and danger _(and gayness, but that was just Edweird)_

I looked around a little more and suddenly I felt a shiver running down my spine making me shudder visibly, my arms automatically wrapped themselves around my frame trying to provide me comfort I knew I couldn't get from myself and my eyes scanned wildly my surroundings hoping to find those eyes I knew were trying to hurt me. Someone else was here. Someone was watching me, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Bella~" a bell-like voice sang childishly from behind me and I whipped my head back but saw no one "Bella~" the voice sang again and I took a step back instinctively, this was getting really weird "Bella~" the voice sang again and I froze when I felt someone's breath tickling down my neck. Did I said weird? maybe I should have said creepy, or better yet, scary.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered scared, not daring to turn around for fear of being decapitated while trying to doing so, I had no idea how the idea of being decapitated came into my head but it seemed very possible right now. And the more I thought about it, the more scared I got.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" the voice mocked with false disappointment and sadness "I'm so sad, you don't remember me?" the voice tutted and I could almost imagine a woman shaking her head in disappointment, one of her hands resting on her hips while the other was curled into a fist with the exception of the index finger, moving her hand as if scolding me "what about James? you don't remember him either?" the girl's voice spat at me with hatred and I flinched. Suddenly my right arm was caught in a vice-grip and I was turned around harshly leaving me face to face with a pale-faced woman, even paler than myself, with blood red eyes and fiery red hair. She was unnaturally beautiful -it somehow reminded me of the Cullen's- and her skin looked delicate and flawless but at the same time hard like marble.

"I-I don't know a-any J-James" I stuttered frightened for my life, my heart pounding harshly against my chest. This... woman _(if I could even call her that, she didn't looke very human if you asked me)_ was dangerous, she wasn't as angelic and harmless as she looked, she could kill me without any effort or remorse if she wished to do so, and by the looks of it, she did...

"Lies!" she hissed adding pressure on the arm she had on her grasp making me flinch and a whimper leave my lips.

"I'm not lying!" I cried, tears in my eyes as I tried to pry her hand off me "I don't know you! I don't know any James!" I tried explaining, but it was clear that she wasn't planning on letting me go.

"Lies! your are lying" she said adding more pressure into my arm and I felt my bone crushing, how was that possible? there was no way a human possessed that much strength "I will kill you! I will make you suffer like your beloved Edward did to my James" she smiled wickedly at me releasing my arm making me fall and I crawled back trying to get away from her.

"My dad is a cop! I will tell him!" I threatened, but somewhere inside my head I knew that threat wouldn't affect her.

"As if a puny human can hurt me, do you real-" the woman suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened almost in fright "n-no... t-that... t-that's..." she started saying, her eyes looking wildly at me, like she was looking for an answer in my face I couldn't give her with my mouth. Suddenly she was right in front of me again, sitting on her knees and leaning against me grasping my face softly with her hands, this action obviously confused me but I did nothing to stop her, I didn't wanted to get killed because of my idiocy "who am I Isabella?" she asked and I shivered at the sound of my name leaving her lips, her voice so low I almost missed it.

"I-I don't know" I stuttered trying to calm myself down, I needed to keep my head clear if I wanted to escape this... this... _her_.

"What are the Cullen's?" she asked and I blinked confused, the Cullen's? what did they had anything to so with this?

"U-uhm... t-they are m-my cl-class-m-mates" I admitted and a small grimace made it's way to my face "I just kind of met them today -more like Edweird- they... give me the creeps..." as soon as the words left my mouth her hands left my face and she quickly stood up taking a few steps back while her eyes widened making her look frightened for her live. She looked horrified at my proclamation and in the back of my head there was a voice that wondered why.

"Impossible..." she breathed and then fell to her knees, her hands covering her mouth and eyes watering slightly to the point I thought she would start to tear, but she never did, instead she just stayed there, her shoulders shaking slightly in soundless sobs "James... oh James!" she cried in anguish and I suddenly felt bad for her, the Cullen's had clearly done something to this woman and her friend -or whatever he was _(used to be?)-_ she looked so broken right now.

Without really thinking what I was doing, I silently reached for her and cradled her in my arms humming softly and rocking her back and forth while rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her like I used to comfort my mother every time she broke up with one of her boy-toys. So far it seemed to be working and almost half an hour later she was calm again. The sun had gone down and I couldn't really see much.

"Are you... feeling better now?" I asked her, I was planning on asking her if she was okay now but that would have been cruel of my part, she clearly wasn't okay.

"Y-yes, t-thank you Isabella" she sniffed and I barely contained the wince that threatened to make itself known, somehow I didn't like the way she said my name, it sounded... disgusting... it made me want to puke right there and that right moment, but I stopped myself and managed to just twitch a little instead.

"Bella" I told her quietly "Bella is fine" I smiled softly at her and she returned the gesture, for a moment it almost seemed like a joke when I thought she would kill me and I actually had to remind myself that she _did_ threatened me and promised me death _(maybe even a painful one)._

"Bella it is then..." she said and then looked at the floor shyly, was she bipolar? "thank you for... being here I guess" she said and I nodded.

"It was no problem" I assured her "I could see you needed some moral support there"

"Yeah... I guess I did" she said and then looked behind her and sniffed the air a little, her face scrunching in a small frown "I need to go before the do- ehm... I mean, before my... friend get worried, he can be such a worrywart" she giggled and then turned around, she took a couple of steps but then turned around again "and I'm sorry about earlier, you clearly don't remember anything and to be honest, I thinks that is wonderful, you don't deserve to be made a monster like me just because of someone else's selfishness" she smiled softly at me and I returned before I suddenly frowned confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused "what do I not remember?"

"It's better if you don't know Bella, try to stay away from the Cullen's if they ever return and..." she stopped for a second and took a deep breath "and if you ever remember and are forced through the change then find me, I would love to help you" she said sadly "other than that, forget about me too, I will try to protect you either way, bye" with a blink of an eye she was gone and I was once again alone in the forest.

"At lest you could have helped me out of here" I sighed disappointed, so much for helping someone.

* * *

To be honest I have no idea how long I have been out here, I could be a day for all I know! (not really since the sun haven't come out...) but I was tired out of my mind and my feet were killing me, if I didn't know there were bears and wild wolf out here in the forest I wouldn't be bothering trying to get out of this hellish forest and instead I would be already sleeping on the cold floor even if that meant getting an hypothermia later.

I walked some more and suddenly I had the feeling that I was close to my house which made me immensely happy, of course that meant that my attention was suddenly cut short and me being... well me, tripped in a branch and I rolled down the floor a little before getting to a stop thanks to a tree, but not before getting something stuck in my broken arm.

"A fuck! that hurt!" I moaned in pain trying to move myself without putting to much pressure on my arm and I carefully brought closer to my face to determine the damage "ahhh... it's bleeding, ow, ow, ow" I cried a little more while I tried to get a piece of wood that has got stuck off her wounded hand "damn, it's going to get infected..." the snap of a twig behind me made me immediately spun around and what I saw made my face lost all color and I stood up as fast as I could, all rational thoughts leaving my head immediately, it was a goddamned bear that looked to be in fucking steroids, steroids! that shit is not normal! "oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to become bear food! oh shit, oh goddamned fucking shit" I cursed shaking. I was to fucking die!

The ears of the animal flattered and for a moment I thought it understood me but that idea was quickly thrown out of the window, no way this animal understood me, it probably thought I was being fucking noisy and that it probably should eat me soon before I escaped... hey! that's actually a pretty good idea, if I'm going to die, at least it's going to be in my terms right?

"Fucking hell! I'm not going to stay here and become bear food" I muttered under my breath and bolted running like the devil himself was behind me, and in this case, I could say that death was. I never stopping running, I knew I should have run like that, the big bear was probably chasing me now but when you are being sniffed like you are a piece of meat you don't think rationally, you just run like hell and hope you don't get eaten. True story. Anyway, the big bear didn't seemed to be following me and just when I thought I was finally safe, my small body rammed into something hard and me being obviously smaller and weaker fell into the cold floor making a loud noise and scrambled back when I saw a big black bear, I could't really see his eyes but his mouth was definitely there, and it didn't look friendly "I-I don't taste good!" I yelled at the enormous beast failing my arms around like a crazy woman "I swear to god you won't like the taste of me, I'm just bones!" I stammered nervously.

And almost as if the big beast was trying to say me otherwise, it let out a big roar that made me run for my life once again. What is with me and this fucking situations? I want a normal fucking life goddammit! I never asked for this kind of shit! I want a lawyer! better yet, I want a refund! a fucking refund! no one told me I would have to go through this shit through my life!

So yeah, right now I running for my fucking life begging to god _(hoping he_ actually _listens to me) _that tonight I don't end as bear food.

Fortunately for me, just when I thought I was doomed, I tripped again -yeah, you read correctly, I TRIPPED- and somehow ended in front of my house, how crazy is that? Seriously, this shit only happens to me, who the hell was I in my past life? Darth Vader? Adolf Hitler? The Grinch!?

Gahhh! my life is a mess, why me? why!?

I just hope everything gets better, if not...

Well, then I will really going to demand for a fucking refund...

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
